


Coffee Crisis

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: นิวท์ก็แค่ติดคาเฟอีน





	Coffee Crisis

ถ้าตัดสินกันแค่หน้าตา ใครๆก็ต้องทายว่า หงุงๆ น้องๆ ละมุนๆ ดูนิ่มๆ ชิฟฟ่อนๆ อย่างนิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ จะต้องเป็นเค้กแหงแซะ 

แต่เปล่า เขาเป็นฟอร์ค

มนุษยชาติเชื่อกันมาแต่ปางบรรพ์ว่า ฟอร์คจะต้องมีลักษณะเป็นคนเข้มแข็ง คุกคาม ไปจนถึงมีแนวโน้มเป็นอาชญากร (แม้ไม่มีหลักฐานงานวิจัยทางวิทยาศาสตร์ใดๆรองรับอย่างเป็นทางการก็ตามที) 

การมีอยู่ของนิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ จึงสั่นคลอนทฤษฎีว่าด้วยความเป็นฟอร์คอย่างรุนแรง

นิวท์เป็นทุกอย่างที่ฟอร์คควรเป็น เขาไม่สามารถลิ้มรสอาหาร เขาได้กลิ่นเค้ก ทว่า นิวท์ไม่เดือดร้อนกับการไม่ได้รสอาหาร และยิ่งไม่กระวนกระวายใคร่ได้ชิมรสเค้ก เมื่อไม่เคยได้ลิ้มรส ก็ไม่รู้สึกปรารถนา นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์มีเรื่องอื่นให้สนใจมากกว่า ถ้าจะบอกว่าเขาเป็นคนธรรมดาก็น่าจะมีคนเชื่อ

มีปัญหาแค่ข้อเดียวเท่านั้นแหละ 

นิวท์มักจะเป็นโรคปวดหัวตอนเช้าๆ 

และอาการปวดหัวนี้จะไม่มีทางหายไป ถ้าไม่ได้คาเฟอีน

นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ธีซีอุส สคามันเดอร์ ไม่เคยล็อคประตูห้องนอน 

ทุกเช้า ธีซีอุสจะถูกปลุกให้ตื่นด้วยน้ำหนักตัวของน้องชายที่สลึมสลือมานั่งทับอยู่บนสะโพก เสื้อคลุมนอนของเขาจะถูกแหวกชายออกกว้าง เพื่อที่นิวท์จะได้ก้มลง และเริ่มต้นเลียที่ซอกคอของเขาเป็นอันดับแรก 

ใช่ ธีซีอุสเป็นเค้ก

ธีซีอุสไม่เคยคุยกับนิวท์เรื่องนี้มาก่อน แต่เขาเข้าใจว่า แต่ละส่วนในร่างกายของเขาคงมีรสชาติแตกต่างกัน และเป็นไปได้ว่าแตกต่างกันในแต่ละวันด้วย นิวท์จะเริ่มจากส่วนที่สูงที่สุด คือซอกคอของเขา ไล้ปลายลิ้นลากเรื่อยต่ำลงมา หาตำแหน่งที่มีรสเหมาะใจ แล้ววนเวียนเลียชิมซ้ำอยู่อย่างนั้น

แต่ไม่ว่าจะใช้เวลาไปกับจุดไหนมากเท่าไร นิวท์จะมาจบที่จุดเดิมเสมอ 

สายรัดชุดคลุมนอนถูกปลดออก ใบหน้าแดงเรื่อของฟอร์คก้มลงลิ้มรสส่วนกลางลำตัวด้วยลีลาตวัดปลายลิ้นห่อปากดูดกลืนที่บ่งบอกว่าชื่นชอบในรสชาติของส่วนนี้ที่สุด 

มีเพียงช่วงเวลานี้เท่านั้น ที่ธีซีอุสยินยอมให้ฟอร์คเป็นผู้นำ

คาเฟอีนจากเค้ก ไม่ได้ถูกดูดซึมได้จากการดื่มกินแต่เพียงทางเดียว 

บางครั้งบางคราว ฟอร์คผู้หิวกระหายมิได้หยุดเพียงการดูดดื่มด้วยปาก นิวท์เค้นคลึงจนกลิ่นหอมของกาแฟอบอวล ก่อนเปิดรับรสชาติคาเฟอีนผ่านเส้นเลือดใหญ่ภายในร่างกาย คาเฟอีนเข้มข้น ที่ทำคนเป็นฟอร์คถึงกับสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งตัว

ยามเช้ามักจะจบลง เมื่อฟอร์คดื่มกินเค้กจนสิ้นท่า รสชาติของกาแฟยังคงค้างอยู่ทั้งส่วนหน้าและส่วนหลัง จนเมื่อเค้กที่ถูกกินอุ้มฟอร์คที่เปรอะเปื้อนครีมทั้งตัวไปทำความสะอาดแล้วนั่นแหละ กิจวัตรประจำวันอื่น ๆ ถึงจะเริ่มขึ้นได้

นิวท์ไม่เคยสบตาพี่ชาย ไม่เคยตอบสนองรอยยิ้มล้อเลียนเมื่อก้าวเข้ามานั่งร่วมโต๊ะอาหาร ปาดเนยลงบนขนมปังที่ปราศจากรสชาติ แล้วต่างคนต่างกินเงียบๆ 

นิวท์ก็แค่ติดคาเฟอีน แล้วเขาก็หามันได้จากเค้กกาแฟใกล้ๆตัว เรื่องมันก็มีอยู่แค่นั้น

ส่วนเค้กที่นั่งยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ สาสมใจที่ถูกกินทุกเช้านั่นจะคิดยังไง ก็ไม่ใช่หน้าที่ที่นิวท์จะต้องใส่ใจสักหน่อย 

ไม่เลยซักนิด 

จริงๆนะ 

END


End file.
